A Winter Wonderland
by WrightKataang
Summary: Leven’s never had a real Christmas… Some unexpected snowfall could change that. Winter’s excited. Clover’s excited. Geth’s excited. It’s safe to say that Christmas is coming to Foo...
1. Silent Snowfall

Disclaimer: Obert Skye owns Leven Thumps. I just love the world he created.

*_Dedicated to the friends I have that also love Leven Thumps. You know who you are!*_

_Christmas, children, is not a date. It is a state of mind. ~Mary Ellen Chase_

**A Silent Snowfall**

Thick clouds rolled across the darkened sky, blotting out the celestial lights that shone over Foo. The temperature dropped sharply, chilling the air and freezing the soil. Living things sought refuge and warmth burrowing into holes and slipping into their homes.

The swollen forest stiffened in response to the cold, some of the expansive trees exploding into frozen fragments of tree limbs and sap. Any plants smaller than trees passed out, drooping lifelessly on the ground.

Even some of the seven siids crept deeper into the night searching for a warm place to sleep.

Leven stirred slightly in his sleep, the white in his hair seeming to glow faintly, before turning onto his side and continuing to sleep.

Then the snow began to fall.

---

Winter was _freezing_.

Never in her waking life had she been so cold. Now a slight chill covered her entire body, causing her to shiver in her sleep.

_Was this a dream? ... No, her dreams were never cold. _

_Then she must be awake._

_That still didn't explain the cold. Had she lost grasp of her blanket in her sleep?_

Even though her eyes were still closed, she could feel the woolen material between her fingers. The blanket hadn't gone anywhere.

_So she still had the blanket… Why then was she freezing_? _…_ _And why did it seem so familiar?_

Something stirred in her memories. She saw flashes of her life in reality. She remembered a Christmas spent at the Tuttle's… and something involving crystal flakes falling from the sky.

_That's what the cold meant, it had snowed!_

Winter's eyes snapped open.

---

"LEVEN, wake up!"

Totally unprepared, and still wrapped up in a dream, Leven didn't react well to Winter's wake-up call.

Instead, he fell off his bed… onto the floor.

Leven was awake, but in a little pain.

That didn't stop his blond assailant from running over to his disheveled form and repeating herself.

"LEVEN, wake up… it snowed!"

---

Author's Note: This is part one of my Christmas story, part two is coming soon!


	2. Summer Homes & Christmas Shopping:Part 1

Disclaimer: Obert Skye owns Leven Thumps. I just love the world he created.

Author's Note: Hope this explains a bit about the timing and setting of the story! I had so much fun with this chapter… especially the ending. Enjoy!

**Summer Homes and Christmas Shopping? Part 1**

Leven sat in the comfort of one of the few warm inns left in Cusp. The remnants of the great city were small, but they were resilient. Since the Dearth had appeared, wreaking havoc on Foo, Leven hadn't had a moments rest. Though he was practically invincible, he still needed his rest, which had been quite scarce recently.

Apparently the snowfall spelled good news for them. As Geth had explained, the Dearth would be unable to do anything while snow covered the ground. The entire landscape was frozen, making him powerless.

Normally this would be a good chance to press their advantages, but as the lithen had pointed out, they were stuck because of the snow too. Undoubtedly, the search for the Dearth would be made harder with Foo covered in ice.

"Plus, the appearance of snow marks an important date on Foo's calendar…" Geth explained. "Think of it as Fate's way of reminding Foo that Christmas is approaching."

"What's Christmas?" Leven asked.

"You're joking right?!" Winter exclaimed. "It's only the best time of year! There's presents and goodies and… I remember one year the Tuttle's cut down this huge Christmas tree, and then we sang carols and decorated the tree with ornaments!"

"Leven, you really didn't know what Christmas was?" Geth asked softly, while Winter continued to rant.

"No, I've never heard of it."

Leven racked his mind, trying to see if anything rang a bell. Winter looked stumped.

"He's right… when we were with Terry and Addy, they never celebrated Christmas." Clover added sadly his leaf-like ears fluttering. Clover had reappeared on Leven's shoulder and was clinging to his cloak.

"Well if Leven's never heard of Christmas, then I know just who to take him to." Geth smiled, his idea was perfect. There was only one person suited for this job…

"And if Winter wants to go Christmas shopping it wouldn't hurt… we only have two days until Christmas."

"Only two days…" Winter understood the gravity of the situation. If Leven had never celebrated Christmas then, they would have to make this the best Christmas ever.

"In that case… I'm going shopping!" Winter said, grabbing her cloak and a pair of gloves.

"And I'll come with you," Clover said reappearing on Leven's head. "There's so many people I need to send stuff to…"

Winter and Clover left, heading out into the cold, chatting animatedly to each other about possible Christmas gifts. A few minutes later Leven followed Geth out the door. Leven had no idea where they were going. Good thing Geth knew exactly where they were headed…

---

Leven and Geth were going to visit an expert on Christmas. You see, they were going to visit, the head honcho, Santa Claus at his vacation home that lies on the outskirts of Cork, near the Veil Sea.

Though it's not common knowledge, Santa has a summer home in Foo. It's a quaint log cabin nestled near the beaches of the Veil Sea.

Mr. Claus, as he's sometimes referred to, is one of the few who has unlimited access to the permanent gateway on Sycophant Run. He's been using that gateway for years to get from his workshop at the North Pole to his vacation home in Foo.

For some of you non-believers out there, who are still asking the question: "How does Santa visit all of the homes that he does in one night?" …. here's an answer.

Ever since Mr. Claus began his nightly venture to the houses of all the good boys and girls in reality, he's had help from time. He has a contract with old-man time, which grants him all the time he needs one night every year. That night of course being Christmas Eve…

The purpose of this explanation is not only to explain why Santa has roots in Foo, but to clarify his existence to those non-believers.

Santa is real… and he owns a vacation home in Foo. End of story…

---

Author's Note: I'm kind of rushing these chapters, but I'm having so much fun writing them! Stay tuned for part three of my Christmas Story.


	3. Summer Homes & Christmas Shopping:Part 2

Disclaimer: Obert Skye owns Leven Thumps. I just love the world he created.

Author's Note: Though Christmas may be over for you and me, it still continues for Leven and Company. That's why this story probably won't be finished that soon. (Well that and the fact I changed some of the storyline…) Expect me to finish by the end of break, unless I procrastinate.

If you haven't figured it out already, there are some spoilers in this story for Leven Thumps and the Wrath of Ezra. I'll try to stay clear of most of the massive life-changing spoilers though. You have been warned.

This chapter is a continuation of the chapter before it. So without any further commentary I present…

**Summer Homes and Christmas Shopping? --Part Two**

Snow covered the streets of Cusp like a thick blanket, hugging to the sides of buildings. As with all things in Foo, the snow had a magical quality about it. Foo's snow seemed fluffier and could easily be compacted into miniature projectiles.

Winter felt at home in the snow. That's the only way she could describe the feelings filled her person, her very being.

To her delight Clover leapt behind her, careful to land in each and every one of the indentations left in the snow by her boots. Clover was adding a bit of flair to each bound. A somersault here… a twirl there… each move executed brilliantly, a tribute to the graceful quality of sycophants.

Winter's head cleared, and, for a moment, she remembered her former life in Foo… a life that revolved around a white sycophant.

"Lily," She whispered.

Cold gripped Winter's heart for a moment. She almost regretted the choice she had made… almost.

As Clover continued his antics, Winter trudged on with a heavy heart.

---

The sun climbed higher in the sky, shining light over all of Foo. Drifts of snow reflected the sunlight forcing them to shield their eyes.

Leven and Geth had taken the ropes to get to Cork, but from there on, they walked. No alternative to walking was readily available in the snowy conditions. Plus, as Geth had pointed out, a little walking never hurt anyone.

They followed the main road to the edge of Cork, before turning onto a winding dirt path that ascended into the hills. If they followed the path all the way to its end, they would arrive at Mr. and Mrs. Claus' home.

They would be there within an hour.

Geth was the one who started talking first. He made some small remark about the weather, and soon after they were enveloped in a conversation.

"So you and Winter…what's going on between you two?" The lithen seemed curious, to say the least.

Leven felt his face flush and diverted his gaze. Quite honestly, he didn't know the exact details of their relationship. They hadn't held a private conversation since they had returned to Cusp.

"It's complicated…" was all he could manage to say.

Geth nodded in understanding and remained silent.

"So… what about you and Phoebe, what's going on between the two of you?" Leven asked feigning innocence. Geth wasn't getting off that easily… He had pried into Leven's personal affairs and now it was time to return the favor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure…"

Leven glanced at Geth, who was eyeing him critically, before bursting out in laughter. Geth joined in, and they continued to walk, the mood having lightened considerably.

---

Winter glanced between the two items in her hands. Both were feasible gifts, but neither of them seemed to fit Leven. Winter stood alone in the aisle of a store, her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

She was holding a baseball cap and a pair of mittens.

Picking out Christmas presents was a more difficult task than she had expected. Besides, neither of these presents would work for Leven. _What had she been thinking? A baseball cap and a pair of mittens… Leven didn't need either of those!_

Maybe it was time to ask Clover what Leven liked… Winter began looking around for the sycophant.

_Where was he? He wasn't in the clothes section, or the toys section, or even in cosmetics section of the store._

After looking high and low, Winter found Clover happily looking through the food and beverage section of the store.

"Hey Clover, what do you think Leven would like as a Christmas present?" She hoped Clover would have at least one good idea.

"Well Leven does like candy… maybe you could get him some."

Winter shook her head. She did not want to give him_ that_.

"What did you get him, Clover?"

"A little of this and that…"

Clover was holding an assortment of chocolates, mints, and other candies. The sycophant even had some roast sheep… covered in chocolate. (Ugh…) Apparently he had decided to make up for all the candy Leven had _missed _while in reality.

"Do all of your gifts involve some sort of food?!!" Winter exclaimed, gesturing to the things Clover had bought.

"Well, obviously I hid your gift… so I can't really say. It might spoil the surprise."

"It has food too, doesn't it?"

"Maybe…"

Clover wasn't convincing anyone with that tone of voice. Especially not her…

---

At the top of the hill, a cozy-looking house lay, nestled between possibly two of the largest trees in the forest. Smoke rose into the air above the brick chimney that stuck out of the sloped roof. At the bottom of the hill, lay a fenced-in building that looked like a stable. Leven thought he saw what-appeared-to-be two deer-like creatures grazing near it.

Upon approaching the house, Leven was even more startled by the man that emerged from the woods beside them. He appeared to be an old man, with thick white hair on his head, a long white beard, and a thick white mustache. He wore a cherry red suit and hat, along with big black boots and gloves. To top it all off, his sheer bulk was impressive. It was obvious this guy was not underfed.

Though the man was a startling figure, Leven felt no urge to run away. Beneath the white locks of hair, lay twinkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Ho-ho-ho! Geth and Leven… why are you standing outside in the cold? Come inside, and have a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up."

"He knows my name…" Leven whispered.

"He knows everyone's name." Geth replied. "Now come on, let's not keep the Santa waiting."

---

Author's Note: There's still a long ways to go. Hopefully I can finish this soon though… I thought about making this chapter longer, but decided against it.


	4. What's Christmas?

Disclaimer: Obert Skye owns Leven Thumps. I just love the world he created.

**What's Christmas?**

Santa handed Leven a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

Seated on a wicker sofa, with a warm mug in his hand, Leven took a moment to relax. A roaring fire raged in the fireplace, the hungry flames licking the bottom of a black kettle. Next to him sat Geth, who also sipped a mug of hot cocoa.

Leven watched as Geth's searching eyes scanned the room, pausing on an item or two before turning towards their host.

"So I see you've added a few things since I was here last."

"Ho-ho-ho, you've noticed! You were always an observant one, Geth…" The bearded man chuckled, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "I'm a bit surprised to see you though, it's been a while…"

"I couldn't visit due to some extreme circumstances." Geth replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

Leven eyed the lithen thoughtfully. He was almost sure that Geth was referring to his experience in reality, but then again… he hadn't known Geth _that_ long. The lithen was ageless, and undoubtedly had many years under his belt.

Yet, when compared to Santa Claus, Geth seemed_ really_ young.

"Where did you get that one?" Geth asked, pointing to a sparkling jade pendant of a horse resting on the mantelpiece.

"That was a souvenir from a trip I took to the Orient a few years back. The people were hospitable and the food was excellent. I even bought a few postcards to add to my collection."

_Postcards? Santa collected postcards?_ Leven wasn't sure he had heard them right.

"Just in case you were wondering, we actually came here for a reason other than to look at your immense collection."

Geth and Santa exchanged a look. The latter of the two nodded before pulling up a chair and sitting across from Leven. Geth continued to sip on hot cocoa, content to simply watch.

"So the holiday Christmas …" Santa started to say…

Soon Leven would understand all the wonders of the Christmas holiday. He was somewhat lost in wonder as he listened to Santa tell him of the many joys of Christmas.

It did help that he was learning from a master. Or in this case, _the_ master…

---

Dennis Wood had never really understood the concept of Christmas… This made it infinitely more difficult to explain the holiday to Ezra, who neither cared for the holiday nor understood it.

The angry toothpick had trouble understanding why humans would pay money to buy _other _people gifts. How could anyone be so unselfish the entire holiday season?

Another thing that confused Ezra was the tradition of hanging up stockings on Christmas Eve. It was a weird tradition from his point of view.

But the thing that confused Ezra the most was the concept of Santa.

"Who in their right mind would let a fat man slide down their chimney, eat their milk and cookies, and then leave a bunch of his junk under a tree they chopped down and stuck in their house?!" Ezra bellowed.

Dennis tried to explain. "Santa Claus is supposed to be a jolly, fat man who brings presents to little boys and girls who have behaved well all year… I guess it's sort of rewarding the kids for being good."

Ezra was overwhelmed with the absurdity of that comment. "What happens to the suckers who don't behave good?"

"They get rocks or something in their stockings." Dennis didn't know that these rocks were in fact charcoal, but it didn't really matter to Ezra.

"Really?"

"Well yes…"

"When I take over reality, Christmas will be the first thing to go!" Ezra cackled evilly, a grinch-like smile plastered on his face, while planning in his mind how he would do away with all of the Christmas traditions.

Dennis sighed. He definitely did not want to be the one who had to explain the rest of the holidays to Ezra… One holiday was enough.


End file.
